


A Night at The BAFTAs 2

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [57]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BAFTAs, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	A Night at The BAFTAs 2

 

“Mum, could you help me with my bow tie?” A nervous smile on his face, Benjamin walked into the kitchen where Paula was currently preparing a snack for Max and Sophie, who chased their father around the living room despite Tom already being dressed in his dress-shirt, trousers, and tie.

“Of course I can,” she replied instantly and wiped her hands before turning towards him. For a moment, she stopped, though, and looked at the young man standing in front of her. Only too vividly could she remember the little boy that almost stumbled out of the door all those many years ago when she applied for a position to work for this family. Now she was a part of it and she had watched the little shy boy grow up to become a responsible, handsome, and clever young man.

“You know, sometimes I forget that you are no longer that little boy, Ben,” she mumbled with a shy smile. _And was that a tear twinkling in the corner of her eye?_ Her fingers worked quickly none the less and in no time his bow tie was perfectly tied.

“I guess sometimes I’m still that little boy, Mum. And I don’t mind if I’ll always remain little Ben in your head, the one you want to protect and cuddle and feed vegetables to,” he smiled, lovingly. He was a tiny bit taller than her now and as she looked up at him, the single tear he had spotted before now rolled down her cheek.

 

When Tom entered the kitchen a few minutes later, his hair slightly askew just like his shirt and tie, he found his wife and oldest son embracing in the middle of the kitchen, at least one of them sniffling quietly.

“You look great, Ben,” he said quietly and with a proud smile wherefore the two of them broke apart. Quickly, Paula wiped her tears away and straightened out Ben’s suit jacket before Max and Sophie came running into the kitchen as well.

“Thank you, Dad. You should have another look into the mirror again, though,” Benjamin winked, referring to his father’s crumpled clothes.

Tom merely blushed and nodded. “Will you keep our two little monsters away from me for a second?,” he grinned into Paula’s direction and once she had nodded and distracted the two little ones with their snacks, he sneaked upstairs to straighten out his clothes.

 

Just as he was about to pass Emiliana’s room, she opened the door and he gasped quietly, wondering briefly who had exchanged his little baby girl with the stunningly beautiful young woman standing right in front of him.

“Emmy, you...wow, you look incredible. Let me have a proper look at you.” Turning on the light in the hallway, he twirled her once, the red fabric of her dress swishing around her ankles.

She blushed heavily under her father’s admiring gaze, glad however that he approved of her outfit. Tonight she and Ben would accompany him on the red carpet for the very first time and she was nervous already. Up until now they had always remained in the background, supporting him whatever he did, even attending a few early screenings with him, but never showing up on the actual red carpet. This night would be different.

It was the BAFTAs 2030 and he was nominated for two awards once again. Emiliana felt incredibly proud.

 

“Actually, I have something for you that you might want to add to your outfit. Come with me, love.” He took her hand in his and together they ascended the stairs to his and Paula’s bedroom. While Emmy remained by the door, he walked over to the big wardrobe and rummaged around it for a few brief moments until he found what he was looking for.

A silver necklace with a small diamond pendant rested in his hand together with a matching set of earrings. Tom cleared his throat once before he said quietly, “This belonged to your mother, Emiliana. I gave it to her on her 30th birthday because her eyes used to twinkle exactly like these diamonds. You’ve got her eyes, Emmy. You’ve got so much of your mother and...I would love for you to wear this tonight. And I’m sure so would she.”

Emmy had to take a deep breath after his words and not only her eyes were shimmering with tears now but his as well. “Thank you, Dad,” she whispered, touched by his gesture, and holding up her hair a little she waited until he had placed the necklace around her neck. Carefully, she attached the earrings as well and turned towards him once again.

“You look perfect, my dear,” Tom nodded and breathed a tender kiss onto her forehead.

***

“Just remember to smile. You don’t have to answer any questions or do anything else. And if you feel uncomfortable, let me know and Mary or Luke will accompany you inside, okay?” Reassuring his teenage twins once again, Tom squeezed their hands before the door on his side was opened and he stepped out of the car first. Ben followed suit, looking immensely dapper in his tux, and proceeded to help his sister as well, whose eyes were really twinkling like the diamonds on her ears.

Proudly, Tom wrapped his arm around her waist and together the three of them stepped in front of the photographers, beaming at the cameras. Emmy and Ben were slightly overwhelmed by the reaction, by the screams of the crowd and the shouts of the photographers. And as they continued walking along the carpet with their father who was giving interview after interview, they developed a new admiration for him because it turned out award shows were not just drinks and fun and smiles after all.

_“Tom, you’ve got incredibly gorgeous company tonight. Am I right in assuming they are your oldest children?”_

“Yes, they are indeed. Benjamin and Emiliana.”

_“How wonderful. And are they interested in the performing arts as well? Are they maybe aspiring actors or, like your late wife, costume designers?”_

“No, they aren’t. Ben is an incredibly talented piano player while Emiliana is involved with the Battersea Cats and Dogs House after school so she’s more interested in animals and working with them.”

_“Oh good for them. Well, I wish you a lot of fun tonight and good luck with your awards!”_

“Thank you.”

 

“Are they all asking different questions at least?,” Emmy whispered as they walked side by side for a few metres again before he would be pulled towards the next interview.

Tom chuckled and shook his head. “No, unfortunately not. But it’s part of the job so...you get used to it after a while,” he winked at her and pressed another kiss onto her temple before proceeding with the interviews.

Ben and Emmy remained by his side all the time, occasionally posing for the photographers upon their request but never answering any questions. They wanted to see their father’s world, were interested in what he was doing for sure, but they didn’t want to play an active part in it. As glamorous and exciting as these events were, neither of them could imagine to attend them all the time. They were too tiring after all.

***

The show itself was surprisingly fun and seated beside their father, Emmy and Ben tried to spot as many celebrities as possible. Benedict and Sarah sat a few rows in front of them but unfortunately Matilda and Alfie hadn’t come along. A little further ahead Emmy spotted Emma Watson while Ben was more interested in seeing Chris Evans and Chris Hemsworth, whose alter egos Captain America and Thor had been his childhood heroes.

Their mutual childhood hero sat right beside them, though, and as the evening went on they both realised he became more and more nervous because the categories he was nominated in - _Leading Actor_ and _Outstanding Debut by a British Director, Writer or Producer_ \- were coming up soon.

With a loving smile on her lips, Emmy took his hand into her own as the nominees for the first award were read aloud and he looked at her briefly but thankfully.

“And the BAFTA for _Outstanding Debut by a British Director, Writer or Producer_ goes to...Tom Hiddleston!”

His hand flew to his mouth almost the very instant that his name was said but there was no time to be shocked for long because his children were falling around his neck even before anyone else around him was able to congratulate him.

“Well done, Dad!”

“I’m so proud of you, Daddy!”

The twins were beaming with pride and cheered him on loudly as he made his way towards the stage still not quite believing he had really won. One could think he was used to this by now, used to thank you speeches, award shows, and rattling down names.

But Tom knew that his children were watching, that they were sitting only a few metres away from him, looking up at him with their - _with Ellie’s_ \- sparkling grey eyes. He did not want to mess this up now.

 

“Oh wow, thank you. I truly did not expect this at all. What an honour to be nominated alongside such exceptional talent. Thank you.” He paused briefly and looked down at the shimmering award, searching for the right words to convey his feelings.

“Acting has been my life for so long. For a while there was nothing I’d rather do than slip into someone else’s skin and world for a while and pretend to be them just for the sake and fun of it. Almost exactly 17 years ago my life was changed from one day to another. I became a father for the very first time, of twins none the less.

From then on I aspired not only to be a better man but also a better actor. I wanted to do work that my family, my children would be proud of even years afterwards. I wanted to tell stories that moved, that inspired, that surprised. What surprised me most of all, though, is how moving and inspiring life itself could be sometimes.

Benjamin and Emiliana, you are my life. You and your siblings and your mother - and yes I am referring to both of them - are who made and make me the man I, the father, the husband, the actor and director I am. So often I would have given up over the past years had it not been for your smiles and cheers every time Daddy made a fool of himself again in the living room when he pretended to be a pirate or a thief or even a pony.”

Well-meant laughter rippled through the audience while Emmy was clutching a white tissue in her hands after she had given her brother one as well.

“I love you with all my heart and no award could make me prouder than I am waking up each day, knowing that you are a part of my world. This one is for you!... _Thank you._ ”


End file.
